1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to retractable hardtops for vehicles that have extended buttresses extending rearwardly from opposite sides of an active rear window.
2. Background Art
Retractable hardtops are the preferred type of convertible top for luxury vehicles. Retractable hardtops provide the appearance of a hardtop coupe or sedan because they are made with rigid panels. The rigid panels of the retractable hardtop are retractable on a linkage that permits the panels to fold into a storage compartment. In many instances, the storage compartment is located below a tonneau or rear-pivoting decklid that provides access to a storage area or a part of the trunk located behind the passenger compartment.
Popular styling queues for sports cars may include extended buttresses on opposite sides of a rear window of a vehicle that provide a “fast back” appearance for the vehicle. Elongated buttress panels that extend a substantial distance behind the rear window of the vehicle are difficult to store in a rear stowage compartment or under the decklid of a vehicle due to the length of the links and rearward extent of the links.
Mid-engine vehicles are difficult to equip with a convertible top or a retractable hardtop because the engine location limits potential storage space. The normal location for storing a retractable hardtop or convertible top is immediately behind the last row of seats in a storage compartment. With a mid-engine vehicle, the engine interferes with storage of the hardtop panels or roof bows.
In the manufacture of retractable hardtop vehicles, it is important to provide a simple kinemat that minimizes the number of parts and provides a compactly stowed retractable hardtop.
Applicants' invention is directed to solving one or more of the above problems as summarized below.